Electrocardiograph (ECG) lead systems are widely used to obtain biopotential signals containing information indicative of the electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. To obtain biopotential signals ECG electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations and coupled to an ECG device, e.g., an “ECG monitor” or “ECG telemetry.” Placement of the electrodes is dependent on the information sought by the clinician.